Benefits of elongated containers, such as pipes, include their ability to transport very large quantities of liquids from a liquid source to one or more destination points. Pipes may be the transportation method of choice when extremely large quantities of liquids are desired to be continuously moved. The liquids being transported through the pipe may be phase-sensitive, meaning that the liquids may change to a solid or vapor within a range of ambient temperatures expected for the environment where the pipe will be located. The liquids transported through the pipe may also be viscosity-sensitive, meaning that the liquids may change viscosity within the range of ambient temperatures.
In this regard, heaters and/or coolers may be placed within the pipe to heat or cool a temperature of the liquid to ensure that the liquid stays within an acceptable temperature range to ensure a proper phase and viscosity during transportation thorough the pipe. An amount of energy needed for operation of the heaters and coolers may be reduced by insulating an external surface of the pipe. Typical insulations contact the external surface of the pipes, tanks, vessels, etc., and serve to reduce thermal energy loss by providing insulation properties around the exterior surfaces thereof.
Insulation members may be attached in segments along the length of a pipe. The insulation members may thermally change dimensions as contents of the pipe and/or ambient temperature fluctuate. In this manner, unwanted openings may form between insulation members as dimensions thermally change so that portions of the pipe may be without insulation at the unwanted openings, and thus piping system malfunctions or unwanted energy expenses may occur. Furthermore, unwanted openings between the insulation members may allow excessive moisture to collect between the pipe and the insulation members, and thus the excessive moisture may damage the pipe or significantly reduce the insulating properties of the insulation members. What is needed is an efficient and reliable insulation system to be used for elongated containers, such as pipes subjected to extreme temperature fluctuations.